


Get Me Out

by skinandbones



Category: B: The Beginning (Anime)
Genre: Bickering, Humor, M/M, jail time, multiple usage of offensive language, what the hell did you do kamui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: Quinn visits Kamui in jail.





	Get Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon who prompted from the ["Fuck" sentence starters](http://ofskinandbones.tumblr.com/post/175650141907/fuck-sentence-starters): “How are YOU mad at ME when I’m the one who’s in FUCKING JAIL?” - Kamuquinn
> 
> Enjoy~

Quinn pulls the metal chair back and takes a seat. His emotions today are running rampant, mostly vexed and temper in flames - much of the reason is because of what he’s been dragged into. He doesn’t want to visit Kamui in jail but he has no other options besides this.

On the other side of the glass wall, a guard brings Kamui in and secures his chains on the table before Kamui sits. Kamui wears the inmate outfit, black and white stripes just like his suit previously. Quinn expects the makeup removed but it seems they allowed him one decent comfort. How is it possible? He won’t ask him.

There’s nothing oddly different about Kamui but seeing him on the other side of the cage is almost mystifying.

Quinn shouldn't be here. He’s the wrong person to talk to Kamui.

**_You’re the best at handling Kamui actually. Break it down for him piece by piece, he’ll understand eventually._ **

Kamui throws a ridiculous grin and waves at Quinn as if his day has been made.

**_I can’t be the only one dealing with that fucker. He’ll end up pissy, and we butt heads constantly. You know this. We all do._ **

**_I understand but we need your expertise when it comes to him._ **

**_My ‘expertise’? You’re joking._ **

**_Your relationship is something to consider. I trust you to keep him… calm. He’ll listen to you, he’s more reasonable around you than anyone else._ **

**_Reasonable? He’s far from it._ **

**_You’d be surprised. You don’t realize it, do you?_ **

**_I don’t care. Pick someone else._ **

**_I’m sorry but this is a mission you can’t refuse._ **

**_Let me guess. Minatsuki’s orders?_ **

**_Correct._ **

The hands of the clock shows 1:30pm. Quinn has thirty minutes at most before visiting hours are over. He needs to explain to Kamui the situation before they can move onto the next phase.

Kamui points at the black phone and shifts his fingers into a phone signal.

Quinn sighs, he might as well start before everything goes to hell. He takes the receiver into his ear. “You...”

“Quinn!” Kamui yells ecstatically. “You’re here! I missed your pretty—”

“Are an IDIOT!”

Kamui cringes. “M-Me? What did I do?”

The fake bullshit won’t slide with Quinn.

“Are you kidding? Where do I even start with you?”

“Oh come on,” Kamui clicks his tongue as he checks his nails. “It wasn’t that bad. Think of it like this… like swimming in a ball pit. You got tons of problems happening, the bad balls blocking your way, hitting you in the face but it’s simple. You just keep swimming, keep on swimming until you’re back on land. It all works out.”

“No it doesn’t,” Quinn states in a firm tone. “First of all, let’s run down a fuck up list you’ve done so far.”

“I got a list, huh?” Kamui shrugs and leans back in his chair. “All right. Let’s hear them. Lay it all on me, honey.”

One corner of Quinn’s eye twitch. “You...” He goes into details of a security officer finding Kamui taking a public pissing display on his parked car at one of Cremona’s office buildings. When Kamui saw him, he killed him immediately without any explanation. A second officer found his partner dead and tasered Kamui when he refused to stand down.

“It fucking sucked, okay? You try keeping your pants on while being tasered to death. That bastard had it amped on high.”

“You survived, stop whining.”

“I’m not whining.”

“Anyways, you took a piss on a car, Kamui. What are you? Five? Go to the fucking bathroom like every other goddamn person on this Earth!”

“What was I supposed to do? Hold it in? I was dying. A bladder can only hold so much!”

“Wow. I guess Kamui needs his big boy diapers next time.”

“Oi.”

Quinn couldn’t help but laugh at Kamui’s misery. “Sorry but it’s kind of funny.” His eyes lower. “But let’s continue with the list, shall we?”

After taking Kamui into custody, Gilbert Ross was invited to give an evaluation but it turns out that Kamui is a bit of a biter. Quinn has seen the evidence showing Kamui ripping Gilbert’s entire right ear off like a piece of meat he hungered for.

“I saw it in a movie once,” Kamui comments. “It actually worked.”

“But Gilbert though?”

“Bastard’s a twink. What can I say? I had an _earful_ of him.” Kamui laughs at his own joke.

A hand lands flat against Quinn’s face, he groans in frustration.

“You fucked up, that’s what!” Quinn slaps his free hand on the table.

“Why are you getting angry at me for? I wasn’t going to let him touch me!”

“We had a plan...” Quinn arches his joins, fingernails scraping against the surface of the table.

To bring Kamui out of the place without going through protocols but it backfired after Gilbert’s constant complaining and insults when he called Laica. It was an unfortunate discussion, much of it was Laica listening to him the entire time. In the end, Gilbert mentioned about going on medical leave to recover.

“It seems he officially hates you.”

“No one likes Gilbert anyways, it’s like we’ve been given a gift,” Kamui snaps back. “So if this shit went down... you could’ve easily bailed me out if you paid the expense. Right?” He pauses, his non-existent brows knit tightly as he leans close against the glass. He sends Quinn a questioning look and Quinn hopes he’s not making that kind of assumption.

“You had the money, didn’t you?”

Damn.

_“Didn’t you?”_

Quinn’s left leg starts jittering restlessly. “The point is, Kamui, you’re in jail. You—”  
  
“Oh hell Quinn, don’t think you can run past me and say you DIDN’T have the money to BAIL me out!” Kamui screeches at him but he’s practically yelling in Quinn’s ear, and Quinn withdraws himself from the phone, flinching as his ear bleeds. Once Kamui takes a breather and not seething with acid, Quinn speaks again.

“Would you stop yelling at me? I’m the one who should be angry at you! Your actions are stupid and uncalled for! Do you see anyone else taking a shit in public? No, just you! I get it with your fun experiments with killing but…” Quinn shakes his head, he can’t take this anymore.  
  
“How are YOU mad at ME when I’m the one who’s in FUCKING JAIL?”

“You put yourself in there! You asked for it!”

“Fuckng hell. Balls. Shit. Piss off,” Kamui scoffs. “I can’t believe your ass is so goddamn poor. Makes my whole attire sparkling diamonds right now.”

“You’ve been wearing that jail look from the start, so I don’t know what diamonds you’re ensuing. Much of it is terrible taste and cheap fabric.”

“Hey!” Kamui yells. “My jacket was one of a kind. You don’t get to insult it. They better have it when I get out. They kept it, right?”

“Listen,” Quinn switches topics with haste. “We have money. There’s no question about it.”

“Perfect! Then what’s stopping you?”

“Well,” Quinn looks to the side. He should take his time explaining what he’s about to say but it’s simple. Too simple. Kamui would think otherwise, another argument exploding and Quinn doesn’t want to clean up the mess afterwards. He’s already imagining it and feels his stomach doing a backflip.

“Well?”

“Good news. You’re not staying in jail forever.”

Kamui laughs out loud. “I figured that.”

“Then there’s the bad news.”

“Fuck you.”

“Calm down,” Quinn spats out. “Can you just listen for once?”

“When I’m out of here, you owe me some fucks. I don’t care what,” Kamui snaps at him, the disappointment on his face is legendary.

“Do you always think with your dick or should I be concerned?”

“Can’t help it when you make me _wet_.”

“Jeezes. Please pay attention or I’m leaving.” Quinn takes a deep breath and pinches the bridge of his nose. Kamui is practically glowing with anticipation with his hot headed self, but Quinn is reaching near a point where he’ll walk away and never return.

Don’t yell at him.

Don’t yell at him.

Don’t yell at him.

Quinn keeps telling himself, he needs to calm down. That’s all. The quicker he finishes this up, the faster he’s out of the facility.

“I’m glad we’re not arguing about this,” Kamui adds, proudly.

“THE BAD NEWS…” Quinn raises his voice. “Is Minatsuki is not letting you out for a month. Tops.”

“What…?”

“You should be thankful it’s not three months because Minatsuki felt like you deserved it.”

“Quinn.”

“What is it?”

“What am i supposed to do for a month?”

“Dear me,” Quinn answers in a mocking tease. “How should I know? Recreational activities might do you some good. Arts and crafts. Get some sun. Make some friends. You know how to do that, right?”

“If it means killing everyone in this place to get out. Fine, I’ll do it,” Kamui deadpans.

“Using murder as an answer won’t solve this.”

“I’m not going to last,” Kamui replies. “You know this.”

“We’ll provide you with the necessities. It’ll work out. The boss said so.”

“I don’t care what blondie says, and I don’t want to talk to you anymore.” Kamui hangs up with rough slam of the receiver before Quinn could say another word. Kamui sits with his arms crossed against his chest, the chains dangle a little off the table and legs part in defiance. He wears the biggest smug yet angry face Quinn has ever seen since he has known him.

But what would Quinn do? Break him out?

He can but Minatsuki prefers letting Kamui have a taste of jail. Due to Kamui’s stupid decisions and his long record for making a mess and screwing property, he needs a timeout. The truth of the matter is that everyone is messing with Kamui’s head and Quinn has to go along with it.

It’s not exactly a month but a week at best.

Because the Black-Winged King is still their top priority but with Gilbert in recovery, Minatsuki gave them a week of vacation provided no one mentions to Kamui about the plan.

“You’ll be fine,” Quinn mouths it out despite Kamui unable to hear him and puts the phone away.

Kamui grinds his teeth together before his lips zips shut and falters, he’s stressing and mad. The man is clearly upset but Quinn realizes he doesn’t like Kamui’s so much.

It’s distasteful. Unfitting. Disgusting.

“Screw it.” Quinn tries just this once, something they always done when they were kids.

He leans towards the window pane and blows warm air against it, creating a cloud of his visible breath. His index finger traces a small happy face on it before the art fades away. He doesn’t expect Kamui to do anything except waiting for their time to come to an end. Or Quinn leaving him.

Kamui blinks, his expression softens slightly and his body relaxes seconds after, arms releasing themselves from their place. He closes what distance he can and repeats the same motion as Quinn, a puff of air against the glass and in return, Quinn receives a drawn heart.

His mouth starts moving but Quinn is unable to read lips but he figures it’s something inappropriate. Whatever it is, Quinn can tolerate this moment and only for this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> @[ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com)


End file.
